Take Your Time
by rose.moon.petal
Summary: During a vacation, people start flirting with Kurama and Hiei gets a bit jealous and possessive. Kurama has to figure out how to deal with Hiei, and he has to figure out what his true feelings are. Luckily he has friends to help him figure it all out.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note-** Sorry if this is bad, its my first fanfiction I've ever written, so please be kind And this is shounen-ai (aka- boy on boy) so if your don't like it, I wouldn't continue reading. Also, these aren't my characters they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Take Your Time**

As Kurama walked into Koenma's office, he noticed the rest of the gang was already there. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting of the couch while Hiei was leaning against the back wall, looking bored as usual.

"Kurama, we've been waiting for you." Koenma said when he noticed Kurama had arrived.

"So what's this about?" Yusuke rudely asked, "Is it another mission? Man! Come on! We just finished our last one."

Glaring at Yusukes blatant disrespect, Koenma explained why he called the group to meet. "Actually, you should be thanking me. I'm giving you all a vacation, all expenses on me."

"What? No Way!" cried both Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Believe it. You guys have been working extra hard lately so I thought you deserved a vacation."

"All Right! This rocks!" yelled Yusuke as he jumped our of his chair in all his excitement.

Hiei had a different opinion and he was sure to state his thoughts on the matter. "It would be a waste of time to go. Training would be better to do." Stated Hiei before walking out the door.

Before Kurama left he turned to Koenma and thanked him for the vacation. He also said he'd try and convince Hiei to come on the vacation.

"Well if anybody can change Hiei's mind, it's going to be Kurama," stated Yusuke as Kuwabara and himself were exiting Koenma's office.

"Yeah, it's like the only one who can talk to the shrimp and make him listen, is Kurama." Kuwabara said while nodding.

When Hiei and Kurama left Koenma's office, Kurama invited Hiei over to his house, which Hiei reluctantly agreed to go to, only after Kurama promised he had ice cream, knowing Hiei couldn't resist the sweet dessert.

When the two went up to Kurama's room after getting their treats, Kurama started asking Hiei some questions. "Why don't you want to go on the vacation, Hiei?"

"I already said it's a waste of time Fox."

"But Hiei, you don't need to train anymore; you're already a great fighter."

"Hn."

Kurama looked down at his bowl still filled with the sweet, he started to swirl his ice cream around, mixing the flavors together.

"I'm sure everyone wants you to go."

"Do _you_ want me to go?"

Kurama blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind…. I'll see you later Fox." And with that said, Hiei flitted through Kurama's opened window to the tree next to the house and then out of sight, all before Kurama could even get up to stop him.

"Did….did I hear him correctly?" Kurama asked himself, as he stared at the spot were Hiei had just been seconds ago.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics_ are Kurama's thoughts

**Choosing Roommates**

"Hey Kurama" Said Kuwabara when he noticed that Kurama had arrived at the meeting point.

"Was up man?" asked Yusuke.

"Hello you two. How are you?" Politely replied Kurama.

"I'll be great once you tell me the shrimp isn't coming" said Kuwabara enthusiastically.

"Ah, shud-up! You know you really love him." Said Yusuke while grabbing Kuwabara into a headlock.

"Let Me Go!! I hate the shrimp ya hear me!" cried Kuwabara while trying, and failing, to get out of Yusukes grip.

Kurama smiled at the all too familiar scene of the two fighting like children. "Actually I'm not quite sure if he's coming or not."

"If who's coming or not, Fox?"

"Hiei!" gasped Kurama

"Speak of the devil." Said Yusuke

"Hn"

"I wasn't sure if you were coming or not Hiei." Thinking back to the last time Hiei has spoken to him, Kurama quickly added, "I'm glad you did though." And he gave Hiei his calm sweet smile.

As Hiei looked away while saying "Hn" Kurama could have sworn he saw a quick blush pass over Hiei. _"Really, what am I thinking? Hiei, Blushing? No way. Why would he blush because I said I was happy he came? That's ridiculous. Yes. It was just the lighting."_ Kurama tried to assure himself that it was the lighting, but he didn't really quite believe it was truly the lighting. But thinking that he made Hiei blush was simply too ridiculous.

"God no! Why? Why? Now I won't be able to enjoy my vacation!" sobbed out Kuwabara

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so sure." Replied Yusuke sarcastically. "Now that were all here, can we get going?"

"Yeah lets get going!" chimed in Kuwabara, and the four started to make their way down to their five star luxury hotel.

"Ok, so there are two rooms. Who wants to sleep with who?" asked Yusuke when they got to their hotel rooms.

"There is No Way I'm sharing a room with the shrimp! I'd rather eat my arm off!" declared Kuwabara.

"Well starting eating, cause the only one I'm going to sleep with, is Kurama." Replied Hiei snidely.

"Sleep with?" Kurama started to blush. "_Why Am I Blushing?! All he meant was he'd share a room with me! Nothing more!" _

"Yeah Fox, you're the only one I'll sleep with," Hiei said with a smirk while walking into his and Kurama's room.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other, then at Kurama, who was in his own thoughts he didn't notice the looks the two gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blushing the Whole Way Through**

When Kurama entered the room he held out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding

When Kurama entered the room he held out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"_Ah, there are two beds after all. Really, what was I thinking? S-sleeping with…No, no, that's to what I meant! Sharing! Sharing one bed with Hiei." _But Kurama could easily feel that he had a tomato red blush on his face. _"Really, why did I think of _that_ first? I mean, the way Hiei said it…it made it seem like…"_ shaking his head Kurama decided to try to not to look to much into the matter.

"Fox?" Hiei said flatly.

"Eh?" Kurama jumped back startled. Hiei was less then a foot away from Kurama.

"Oh! Sorry Hiei. I was deep in my thoughts. What is it?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about the matter, instead he stated, "You're really red Kurama." As Hiei said this he started to lean closer to Kurama. Hiei put both his hands on to Kuramas shoulders to keep them steady as he steadily brought their faces closer together.

"Hiei! Wha-What Are You Doing?!" Kurama asked distraughtly, his eyes as wide as they would go, staring at Hiei as his face was mere inches away and getting closer by the seconds _"Is he? Is he going to kiss me? Bu-but Hiei isn't_" Before Kurama could finish that thought Hiei silenced Kurama as he moved passed Kuramas lips and moved up to his forehead.

"Hiei, what are…"

"Shh" as Hiei said this he placed his own forehead against Kuramas. All Kurama could do was stand there while his blush got deeper and deeper while Hiei kept his own forehead with Kuramas.

After a minute of having their foreheads together Hiei moved away and said, "at least you don't have a fever fox."

Kurama blinked once, then again before he processed what Hiei just said, when he finally got the whole meaning of what Hiei said he was shocked. "That's a human custom!" Kurama exclaimed.

In the makai, there was no such thing as a common cold, so there was never a need for a demon to know how to take another's temperature.

For Hiei, to have been able to have taken Kuramas temperature by placing their foreheads together, without Kurama teaching Hiei this, must have meant Hiei was actually learning human customs by his own will. This unexpectedly made Kurama very, very happy.

But all Hiei said to Kurama's exclaim was his usual grunt.

When Kurama just smiled in response and said "thank you for worrying about me Hiei, but really, I'm fine." then placing his hand over Hiei's shoulder, Kurama knew it wasn't the lighting of the room, but that he actually saw Hiei blush. This though, just made Kuramas smile widen, and without fully realizing it himself, Kurama thought Hiei looked quite adorable when he blushed and hoped he would be able to see a blush on Hiei once again


	4. Chapter 4

-"_Italics" _are still Kuramas thoughts.

- Baka means moron or idiot

**Going For Drinks**

"Hey guys! Knock knock. Ready or not, here we come!" laughed Yusuke as he and Kuwabara barged into Hieis and Kuramas room. "Hey we," Yusuke said while pointing from Kuwabara to himself, "decided that we're going to a bar tonight." He said grinning, with Kuwabara nodding along.

"We?" asked Kurama dully.

"Yeah! Just us men!" said Kuwabara while he did what he thought were 'manly' poses. "So lets do what real men do when the women are far away!

"And that would be to drink?" asked Kurama skeptically, as he was not a big drinker himself.

"Yeah!" agreed Yusuke. "It will just be us four. Like in the good old days."

"I'd rather not have myself be incapacitated by your drinks." Hiei replied dryly.

"Ah, come on ya' shrimp! Don't be such a party-pooper."

"You big oaf, I said I don't want it." Hiei sneered.

"_This conversation doesn't sound like its heading in a good direction."_ So before things got out of hand, Kurama stepped in. "Um…Hiei, why don't we go to hang out with them? I'm not quite fond of drinks myself, but we could just be together. Yusuke is right after all, it will be the four of us 'like the good old days". It has been awhile since we all have hanged out together.

Hiei did his signature "Hn" and walked over to the window ledge and sat down.

"_I hope he's not mad, but judging that he didn't protest over it, I'm guessing that it means it's okay."_ Kurama thought as he looked over at Hiei worriedly.

Kurama turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara he gave a light smile and said, "I guess we'll meet you two down at the lobby."

"Can you meet us there at 8" said Yusuke.

"Okay at 8. Sounds good." Kurama said as he looked at the clock and noticed it was already 5:12. That gave him around 3 hours to relax. He closed the door behind Yusuke and Kuwabara as they left to go to their own room.

He made his way over to Hiei and bit his lip as he sat down on the other side of the ledge.

When Hiei continued to look out the window not even sparing a glance towards Kurama, much less actually saying anything to him, it was no wonder why Kurama became a bit disheartened. _"I guess he is mad after all." _ Kurama sighed and said to Hiei, who still looked like he didn't even notice Kurama sat down, which he obviously _did_ know "I'm sorry, Hiei. If you don't want to go, I'm not going to ask you to."

It was silent for a minute and Kurama was about to stand up and go to his bed to give Hiei space when Hiei randomly said, "I'm not mad at _you_, fox."

"But I though…you seemed to be mad."

"Its those bakas. They think they can order me around whenever they want." Hiei said while glaring at nothing in particular.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it that way Hiei. They just wanted to hand out together."

When Hiei didn't reply Kurama wasn't quite sure what to say so we decided to tell what he felt. "I do hope you'll come Hiei. I want you to be there with us. But if you don't want to, I wont force you to go against your will."

With that he stood up and was about to go to his bed to lay down and cover his face which he was sure was beat red, after admitting his feeling so openly, he felt something holding his arm back, preventing him from escaping.

Hiei had stopped Kurama from leaving by holding on to his arm, without looking directly at Kurama while he spoke, Hiei said, "Since…since it seems that you want me to, I guess I'll go." With that said he let go of Kuramas arm and glared at his own reflection in the glass, which showed that he was blushing.

Kurama was too shocked and happy to move. "Yes. Yes Hiei. I really, really, want you to go." He smiled and put his hand over Hiei's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I really am happy your coming." Saying that he went into another room, where his bed was located, and he pressed his face against the pillow to ease down both the stupid grin he had plastered on and huge blush that was getting worse by every second.


	5. Chapter 5

-Sorry if you don't like YusukexKuwabara, but there are hints of it in this chapter, if you don't like it, you can just pretend their just really close friends.

-I'm adding this chapter early because I'm not going to be here over the weekend, I'm going to the beach!! YAY!! So I hope you enjoy the early added chapter. (Now aren't I nice, adding it early and not making you wait till I return?? Haha just kidding 3)

**Wake Up Call**

Looking at his clock again, for what Kurama could have sworn was the hundredth time, he gave another long sigh.

"_It's already 8:23, were are those two? Yusuke was the one who told us to meet them here at 8." _He thought while giving a frown. "_This isn't good," _Kurama decided that taking a quick glance wouldn't hurt,_ "Hiei already didn't particularly want to come, and now he's forced to wait for Yusuke and Kuwabara, who by the way," _he reminded himself,_ "also decided on the time_," He paused mid-thought to give a frown on how irresponsible his other two team mates were._ "Hiei is starting to get really irritated…" _he took another worried glance towards Hiei and that made up hismind.

"I'm going to call those two," he said to Hiei, while hoping Hiei was listening since Hiei didn't make any move to show he heard. "I'll be right back."

(In Yusuke's and Kuwabaras Room)

Ring…..Ring…..Ring…..

The high shrill of a cell phone woke up both occupants of the room, making them burst out of their bed, and away from their sweet dream they were sharing.

Kuwabara started to moan, while clutching his head, as he ducked back under the covers for protection.

Yusuke, who was use to drinking like there was no tomorrow, which of course there ended up being, was use to his frequent hangovers. And on top of that, having a loud obnoxious mom like his, he was use to being rudely awakened. So it was no wonder why Yusuke could deal with the pain of being awakened, like they were, better than Kuwabara could. Kuwabara didn't often drink, ergo, not use to the pain of hangovers, and his family wouldn't randomly burst into his room to awaken him, unlike his unfortunate roommate.

So Yusuke, who could deal with the pain better, just gave a grimace before he sucked it up and grabbed his shrieking cell.

"Wha…who is this." He mumbled, not remembering to look at the caller id before opening.

"Yusuke, its Kurama. Hiei and I still waiting for you in the lobby, I was just getting late and we were wondering if you were coming."

Looking at the clock and noticing it was already 8:27. As Kurama was always punctual, and knowing Hiei was impatient, he could just imagine how irritated they were for being stood-up, that just made his grimace worse. "Sorry man, Kuwabara and I decided to celebrate about getting a vacation for the first time, so we bought drinks, but I think we did too much. Sorry I don't think we'll be able to make it." Yusuke intentionally left out what he and Kuwabara did while drunk and in their soundproof room.

"Oh, I see,"

"Maybe another time." He scratched the back of his head, "But hey, don't let our rain cloud storm on your parade. Why don't you go out with Hiei?"

"B-but wont that be…kind of like…like a da-date?" Kurama squeaked out embarrassed, while gulping down dry air.

"Yeah, sure if that rocks your boat."

And before Kurama could even squawk out a, "What does that mean?" Yusuke hanged up and went back to under the covers.

"What was that about." Kuwabara asked, after he gave a big yawn.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland, Yusuke replied, "Oh, I'm just playing Cupid, that's all."

Kuwabara gave a dull nod. Seeing this Yusuke said, "Lets go back to sleep," before he dragged himself and Kuwabara back into the covers.


	6. Chapter 6

-Sorry! It's a very short chapter, but the next chapter will be up very soon!

**Going Out on a Date?**

When Kurama was finally able to get his blush to go away, from what Yusuke has said before he hung up, he took a deep breath and walked back to Hiei.

"It appears, that, Yusuke and Kuwabara will not be able to make it tonight." He paused to see if Hiei would reply, when he didn't, Kurama went on. "Yusuke suggested that we…" But thinking about what Yusuke has said, made Kurama become a brilliant shade of red, enough to even rival his hair, but he was determined to not make a big deal over what Yusuke said. "_After all_," Kurama thought, _"Yusuke was just joking…Right?"_ He continued, though stammering it out "t-that we g-go out."

Without missing a beat Hiei said, "As a date."

If possible Kurama turned even red then he was a second ago and he swore that if someone could die from blushing he would already be dead.

"_The way Hiei said that! So bluntly! Isn't he embarrassed?"_ But more than though, Kurama wondered _"But how did Hiei know that Yusuke said we should go out together. As a date?" _

Before Kurama could even ask, Hiei answered his question as if he read his mind "I have better hearing than the average demon." And he left it at that, but Kurama understood what Hiei meant. That he heard the whole conversation.

Not knowing exactly what to do Kurama replied, "Umm..yeah. I guess. I mean, if you want too." Right as that came out Kurama internally berated himself. _"Nice going Kurama. That was a real smart answer."_

When Hiei didn't answer but instead got up and started to walk away Kurama felt quite hurt, thinking it was a rejection. But he didn't know why a simple thing, as Hiei not wanting to go out with him, felt quite painful.

Suddenly Hiei stopped walking and turned around. Looking straight at Kurama he asked, "Well, coming or not? Its kinda hard to go on a date if the other person isn't joining."

That sarcastic reply made Kuramas heart swell with joy, though he didn't notice it or the smile that tugged at his lips, as he walked up to Hiei. "Where are we going?"

"I saw a club nearby when we came here."

"_Hiei hates loud places, but he knows I love to dance. He must be doing this for me."_ He smiled at the thought and glanced at Hiei. _"He really is so sweet."_


	7. Chapter 7

-I'm thinking of adding a bonus chapter, it really has nothing to do with the story, just a short piece that Kurama narrates. I was just wondering it I should add it randomly to this story (for all the wonderful people who reviewed and replied) or if I should make it a separate piece completely. Please tell me what you would prefer.

-I'm adding a word/sentence that comes from another anime. The first person that replies telling me were it's from will get a sneak preview of the bonus chapter. (And its not "stop and stare" by one republic)

-And sorry, this is another short one, but another will be up in a couple of days!

--

**Stop and Stare**

As the door opened, to allow the duo to enter, a cascade of flashing strobe lights hit their eyes, pounding music blasted in their ears, and the acrid smell of alcohol and sweat, from the mass of bodies, all pushed up together on the dance floor and bar, invaded their noses.

When the pair got use to the sudden invasion that attacked their senses, Hiei and Kurama made their entrance into the club. Cats Eye.

Kurama smiled down at Hiei and said, "Why don't I go get us some drinks and you can go get us a place to sit." When Hiei did his signature "Hn" Kurama took that as a 'go ahead' sign, and he made his way over to the bar, pushing past all the sweaty dancing mobs of people. When he finally got the drinks he wanted, he got on his toes, craned his neck, and started to look around for Hiei.

When Kurama finally located Hiei, who was as far away as he could be from the crowds, time seemed to stop for a moment. Kuramas breath hitched but he didn't notice. Hiei was sitting in a darker area of the club, were the strobe lights didn't quite hit but it was still gentle illuminated. Both of Hieis elbows resting on the table, his fingers were laced together, and his chin was lying on top of them. He seemed to be doing nothing but Kurama knew that Hiei was in tacking the surrounding His eyes were closed, and even as far as he was, Kurama could see Hieis long dark eyelashes and the way they left slight shadows across Hieis smooth, porcelain like, cheeks. The way he was sitting showed his part of his neck that was usually hidden by his scarf, which Hiei had taken off, and it showed that he had a limber torso. The light that softly shone apon Hiei, making his usually dark hair seem highlighted with streaks of blue and silver, and the way he sat, showing off his lean and graceful features, had Kurama enchanted. Hiei was beautiful. And Kurama thought that if Hiei were his angel, he wouldn't mind death.


	8. Chapter 8

-Sorry, another really short one! And to top in off, tomorrow I'm leaving to California! (it's a 6 hour flight!) So, in other words, I wont be posting for awhile, I'm returning on the 16, so the first thing I'm going to do, is upload a Very very long chapter, (its going to be over 1000 words!!) So expect it! Once again, sorry its another short one (increadably so, but in actuality I was suppose to be asleep a 2 hours ago, so I can wake up at 2 in the morning to catch my flight, arrrrgh)

-AND!! I added another clip from a different anime, and if anybody is able to guess it and tell me where its from, they will get a prize!!

**All Alone in a Crowded Room  
**

When Kurama came back down to earth and composed himself, he made his way over to the table Hiei was already at. He sat down and passed Hiei one of the two drinks he had. "I know you don't drink alcohol often, and neither do I" he said while smiling, "so instead I got us some water. Is that all right? Or would you prefer something else?"

"Its fine, fox." Hiei said, but didn't make a move to take his drink.

After awhile at just looking at the other dancers, Hiei turned away, showing his distaste with a snarl.

"Whats wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked concered.

"Look at those ningens Kurama." He said while glaring at said people, "They're making complete fools of themselves. How can you stand this?"

Kurama gave a frown and stated, "Hiei, there drunk, and they just want to have a good time. And dancing doesn't make a fool out of everybody."

Hiei just lifted an eyebrow as if to say "Oh really now? All the people out there look like morons."

"I love to dance, do I look like a fool when I dance?" Kurama asked with a slight edge in his voice.

Hiei took the hint to not push the matter into the wrong direction because when he looked towards Kurama, wanting to meet Kuramas eyes, he softly, so softly that Kurama barely made it out, and when he did he wasn't sure if he heard quite correctly, said, "Your different fox, your special, you never look like a fool. Ever."

And at the serious look Hieis eyes held, Kurama knew it was no joke.

Not being able to take the intense look that held more meaning then he was able to make out, Kurama wasn't sure if he should be happy what Hiei just admitted or if he should become melancholy at the seriousness of it.

While trying to ignore the awkward tension that hung in the air, nipping at the back of their minds, like a mosquito repeatedly hitting into a burning light, the two just looked back at the drunk dancers not 20 feet away from them. And althought there were hundreds of people cramming in the popular club, and blasting music from the huge stereos all over the room, playing a remix DJ Matsushita put on, the duo suddenly felt like it was eerily silent and lonely.


	9. Chapter 9

-Hey! I just came back from my trip today And… as I promised here is the chapter over 1000 words! Actually it 1074 (not including these two author notes.)

-In the last sentence (which is a run-on…haha right??) of the first paragraph, does it make sense…it sounds weird I think….

**In The Lions Den, Anything Can Happen**

Not sure what he could do to ease up the tension, Kurama stole a sidelong glance at Hiei while reaching for his glass. Taking a long sip he though sadly, "_This isn't working… I wanted Hiei to have a good time. I wanted _us_ to be happy… What can I do?" _Right as he was about to turn to Hiei to try starting up another conversation, all he saw was a flash of orange before he was viciously tackled down, further into the booth.

"Kurama! Hiei! What are you two doing here? It's been So long. Is Yusuke here also?" Said the orange haired thing still on top of Kurama, but now said person was shaking his head around trying to look for the missing Yusuke. The person spoke super fast, almost inaudible to make out and his strong accent didn't help. But due to the strange dialogue Kurama was instantly able to tell who it was.

But before he could say anything a sharp yell came out. "Jin! What are you doing?"

Jin whipping his head around to look at whoever called him, "Oh! Touya! I'm just saying hullo." He said while smiling and getting off the squished Kurama.

When Kurama sat up normally again, he noticed Touya scolding Jin. About not to unexpectedly pounce upon people, even if he was super-duper excited, as Jin put it. Jin has his head down and even his ears seemed to droop. He looked like a puppy that got caught doing something it wasn't suppose to, like eating off the table.

Kurama also noticed that Hiei had a murderous look in his eyes that was directed at Jin. And Kurama wasn't sure why, he thought Hiei and Jin were okay with each other and as far as he new the two hadn't been in any fights recently.

Before Touya could really start his lecture, Kurama smoothly cut into Touyas tangent, taking pity on poor Jin, since he really didn't do anything terribly wrong. He invited the two to sit down since it actually _was_ a while since they had seen each other. "Now, now. Why don't you two join us? Or are you with some others?"

"Nope! Just Touya and me." Jin stated while retaking the seat next to Kurama without noticing the disapproving frown of Touya or the icy-stare Hiei gave.

Jin, being the happy-go-luck kind of person didn't feel the awkward tension. Kurama though, did. Trying to fix it, Kurama looked at Touya, smiled apologetically and addressed him, "Touya. Wont you sit?" He asked while indicating the free seat next to Hiei.

Touya gave a pause but finally sat and Kurama let go of the breath he had been unintentionally holding and he cracked a smile.

Hiei and Touya both had their arms over their chests, almost as if they were protecting themselves from having fun. They both had grouchy faces that expressed their silent sulking.

Jin cut the pregnant pause with his natural curiosity. "So what are you drinking?" He asked while peering inside the drinks and trying to take a whiff of them.

"Just water for now."

"You should try the whiskey! Delicious if I ever tasted it! Ain't it Touya?" And without waiting for Touyas reply, Jin just nodded his head and continued, "Yup! We should all go get some right now!"

Before Jun could get up and go to the bar to get some Touya barked out, "Jin! Stop barging in on others business. And if they want some whiskey let them make the choice to get it don't just force it on them.

"I just wanted them to try it. It's really good." Jin said while reverting back to his, pouting, puppy dog stance.

"Its okay Touya, Hiei and I just got here, so we don't know any of the good drinks yet, but we weren't in a particular mood to drink now. Isn't that right Hiei." He said while trying to make everything okay, like the mature man he was, and trying to include Hiei into the conversation. Since he hadn't said anything since Touya and Jin joined.

The only thing Hiei said though, was a simple, "Hn."

"In that case lets do something! Lets go dance!" And with that, Jin reverted back to his usual happy self, and he grabbed the closest thing next to him, which happened to be Kurama. Thus, before he could even say a word, Kurama was flying to the dance floor via Jin.

As Kurama was dragged off, he looked back towards the table he had been sitting at mere seconds ago. The two occupants still sitting there, looked mighty pissed.

Jin stopped dragging Kurama when they were in the middle of the crowded dance floor. Jin was already dancing when he stopped and when he noticed, several seconds later, that Kurama wasn't dancing, he inquired why.

"I though you liked to dance. That's why I brought you out here and not Touya or Hiei. I already _did_ try asking Touya, and he blatantly refused. And I don't dare to ask Hiei."

"It's not that I don't like to dance. I really do enjoy it at times. It's just that… they look so miserable," his eyes cast downward. "I wanted to have a good time with Hiei. Get him to relax and loosen up a bit" Giving a ruefully smile he sighed and continued. "But I guess that's me hoping for the impossible."

Jin looked straight into Kuramas eyes and spoke completely seriously. "No. I think if it were _you_, he would loosen up. But I guess I ruined it huh? Sorry."

"Umm. Thank you for thinking that, but… I'm not quite sure you're correct. You see, Hiei and I had a disagreement right before you joined. So you didn't ruin anything, and it further proves he doesn't like me if we argue all the time."

At Kuramas sad smile and pained eyes trying to hide the whole meaning all Jin could muster was to softly call out to Kurama.

Kurama didn't want to ruin the whole evening, so sucking in his internal pain, he gave a cheery smile and said, "but were here now. Lets put aside the sadness and have fun. It's suppose to be my vacation after all."

Not wanting to ruin the mood Jin nodded and said, "Right right." And with that the two started to dance to the fast tempo beat.


	10. Chapter 10

**There's a Shark in the Water**

The two were dancing happily and just having a good time. Kurama was really getting into the beat with Jin at his side. The two were shoved right up against the crowd, the other dancers all around them also dancing with gusto. Everyone was pouring their heart into the dance floor along with their sweat.

Suddenly Jin turned toward to Kurama, panting he gave a huffy smile and said, "I'm going to get a drink, be back soon."

Kurama smiled, nodded and continued to dance. With that, Jin took off and left Kurama to dance. He continued to dance with everybody and nobody. He was swaying to the melody and he slowly started to let his thoughts fleet from him as he closed his eyes, relaxing to the sway of the bodies.

His eyes burst open in shock, he jerked his head around as his body twisted with him when he a sudden squeeze at his butt.

Looking around and seeing nobody out of place or suspicious he took a breath, calming himself down. Thinking he was over reacting now that Jin left he forced himself to remain normal. He continued to dance, but he left his eyes open this time.

A minute after he felt the grope, he sensed a sudden movement, it had a different aura then the average person next to him, and as it came close, slowly, closing in on him, uncomfortably close, he calmly started to walk away from the huge mass a people. He continued to feel the strange air and he picked up his pace. Still in the dance floor but not quite in the center, he swirled towards the on-coming perpetrator.

Kurama felt the strange airs coming from a young man, around his early 20's, he was a good looking man, he was tall, had dark thick hair, an with an easy smile and he had a sense of masculine charm about him. The man winked at Kurama and drew nearer.

Kurama gave a warning frown and said outright, "I'm with someone. He's getting a drink at the moment."

Kurama couldn't explain it. The man wasn't radiating a bad aura; in fact it was warm, very warm. Suspiciously warm. Most people had little airs about them, insignificant really. But this man… His aura was bright, strong. Occasionally some humans did have more prominent auras, such as Kuwabaras, but they were rare, and in most cases, the person used it for their own personal gain instead of helping others.

Kurama had a feeling this man used his warm soothing aura to swoon people, and he could get them to do whatever he wanted and they would be in a sort of hypnosis without realizing it. Though Kurama was half demon and not as prone as a human would be to get swayed by this mans charms.

At Kuramas reply, the mans smirk just grew and re replied in a cocky tone a tilt in his head and a brush of his hands, as if he were dismissing Jin. "Yeah, it's true you're with someone else. But not for long." He gave a huffing laughter at this and continued, "I've been watching you since you stepped foot on the dance floor. Your beauty caught my attention right away you see." He gave a wink as he finished and he took another step forward making Kurama recoil further away. "But the _boy _your with, is _just_ a friend." He said quite smugly.

Retaining his calm Kurama replied sarcastically, "Oh really? How could you be so sure?"

"You two weren't dancing _together_. You were dancing with each other." And with that the stranger took another step closer to the lovely red head he sought after.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it has been a while since I updated

Sorry it has been a while since I updated! But I totally lost track of time. I guess this is what they mean by summer lag… XP any-who, here is an update and hopefully the next one won't come out so late.

There's going to be a part that isn't told in Kurama point of view, and if that part is in any way confusing please notify me so I can try to fix it.

Savior to the Rescue

Kurama couldn't back up much further because he was stuck in a corner, on his sides he was pressed against the back of the wall and in front of him was his admirer and further from his view were the dancers that he desperately wished he could be a part of. Deciding to remain calm, he opted to cross his arms over his chest instead of getting mad at this man, who was just trying to hit on him.

"God! I wish I had gone with Jin when he had gone for water." He thought feverishly. But Jin was already gone and it didn't seem like he would be returning anytime soon to get Kurama out of this mess.

When the stranger came within inches of Kurama he finally decided to introduce himself. He held out a hand, the fingertips brushed against Kuramas chest, making Kurama feel even further closed in than he had previously been. The man started, "I'm Nakamura. Ryosuke Nakamura." He said trying and failing to do a James Bond imitation with the 'charming' smile he had and a wink hiding in his twinkling eyes. "But you can call me Ryo. What's your name?" He said bringing out his cheesy wink.

Kurama gave a suspicious glance to the hand that was still outstretched touching his chest. Deciding it was safe enough, he replied. "Kurama" And left it at that while taking Ryos hand.

When their hands connected Ryosuke gave a smirk and pulled Kurama forward till their bodies crashed against each other and before Kurama could regain his balance and push Ryo off himself, Ryos arms had circled around Kurama, as if Kurama was a giant teddy bear that a child won in a festive.

Much later when gossip was being spread around, the few that were in the back, who weren't making out, or were at least taking a pause in their previous activities, and had been witness to what happened said that they saw the man just suddenly appear out of nowhere, like a ghost.

He was a short guy covered in black, with spiky hair. Before any of the other dancers knew how or why it happened, there was a sharp cry as a man flew in the air away from the dark knight and redhead angel. The man who has been thrown by the short dark man, later known as a savior protecting a beautiful red hair angel in a time of need, was sprawled out in front of the couple.

It moved as if it were in slow motion for Kurama. As Ryosuke pulled the beauty in, rapped his arms around Kuramas waist, and moved closer. So close, as if to kiss Kurama, Kurama was frantically looking around, for a way to escape in a seconds time, when he saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know how to explain it, it was his gut feeling, or maybe his heart told him, he just somehow knew it was _Hiei_ coming to save him. As soon as he saw the flash, it was in-front of him, his chest pressed tightly against Hieis back as Hiei tore Ryo off him, threw him and slouched into a defensive stance which Kurama later realized was just instinct making him go into the fighting stance, as if anybody else were willing to take Hiei on in a fight.

When all the other people continued to gawk and stare and nobody knowing what to do, too afraid to actually say much less do anything, and Ryo not daring to make a move against the crazy guy who randomly threw him, Hiei took it as a sign that nobody else was threatening him or worse, his precious fox. He grabbed Kuramas arm and took him off the dance floor and out of the club. Kurama deciding the best course of action would be to go along, silently followed Hiei out, like and obedient child trailing his parent.


	12. Chapter 12

-Sorry it's been a while since I updated. To tell you the truth I wanted to update last Sunday but I had a bit of writers block I wasn't sure if I wanted to just cut to the chase or not, I was also babysitting a Lot this week, and when I had some spare time (and I already knew more or less what coarse I wanted to take this chapter in) I was feeling tired and lazy. But I decided I should just suck it up and write the chapter for all the people who always read it and leave very great supportive comments. I really appreciate them. So thank you. This chapter is for all the people waiting for it!

-This chapter is kinda weird. It has a brief spot were the viewpoints switch from Kurama to Hiei, but then it goes back to Kurama. Try to go along with it, but once again, if its too confusing please message me, and I'll see if I can make it any less confusing without ruining viewpoints I'm trying to convey.

-Ningen means human, just in case somebody didn't know or forgot.

-I'm not gonna write about what happened with Jin and Touya in the club once Kurama and Hiei left suddenly, right now. That will be the next chapter. (Heh with the above comments you thought this what the last chapter right? Wrong!)

-And last but not least, Enjoy! And sorry this chapter ends so suddenly like that. (Don't skip down to the end though. That will ruin this whole chapter!)

--

**Licking the wounds**

Kurama followed Hiei out like a brain dead zombie. He was shocked at what had just happened moments ago. He didn't even realize the crowed had parted for them as they headed for the exit, nor did he notice the scandalized looks they were getting and he only heard faint murmurs, from the gossip that was being spread, but he didn't bother to try and make it out.

As the two stepped outside into the cool night air, Kurama got hit by a sudden gush of air, making his startling red hair fly around him, and knocking him out of his reverie. He finally noticed he was out of the club and Hiei was still dragging him, holding his wrist a bit too tightly "I guess that kills the fun evening I was hoping for," he thought while biting his bottom lip.

He felt sharp pain.

He stopped dead is his tracks and jerked his hand out Hieis grasp. Not fully realizing he missed the warm tight grasp, he had on his arm a few seconds ago, as the cold wind bit at the location Hiei had been holding in, making his prior warm arm, cold and bitter.

Hiei, not expecting Kurama to just stop and pull away, turned around in an angry spin, expecting an explanation for Kuramas sudden action, but the fire that had been in his eyes turned to shock and a gasp almost escaped his lips as he saw Kurama.

He lifted his hand to the bottom of his lip and gently touched it, making blood smear further across his lip and fingertip. Pulling back he saw the blood on his fingertips. His eyes narrowed. He hadn't meant to bit his lip that hard.

He was transfixed. A bit of blood was trickling down Kuramas lip. He wasn't worried, a cut like this would heal in minutes without a trace, after all, Kurama was still a demon, and healed faster than Ningen. What had him captivated and had him leaning forward, trying to get closer, without making him realize, was a pink, velvety rich, soft tongue, darting out to lick those plush lips. Slowly, swiping it side to side, licking the liquid away. Sliding across those luscious full lips. He didn't realize he staring and chewing on his own lip. As Kurama sucked on his lip, making a pluck as he let it go, Hieis eyes widened further before he quickly turned around and started on his way.

As Kurama sucked on his lip, he noticed Hiei was watching, he raised an eyebrow as Hiei quickly turned around and started to walk away, back to their hotel. He gave a smirk and slowly followed Hiei, making sure to take his time, making Hiei impatient. Making Hiei glare at him and call out, to Kurama, to hurry up.

--

As Kurama locked the door to their room, he saw Hiei was by the window. He made his way over to Hiei stood right next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder as Hiei turned around to face him. He looked straight at Hieis eyes, making how close they were, that much more, noticeable. He spoke slowly, but full of meaning in every word. "Hiei. I'm really grateful for what you did back in the club. I wasn't sure what to do, but you came to my rescue. Thank You." He gave a light squeeze to Hieis shoulder before he started to lean in closer while closing his eyes. He tilted his head and let his lips softly push against Hieis. He felt a warm, pleasant hum run through his body as he kissed Hiei. Suddenly he felt arms rap around his body, as he was pulled closer and Hiei also pressed against the kiss, making the warm buzz, turn into shocks, which felt so good. He also wrapped his arms around Hiei, lifted his head up for some air and smiled at Hiei.


	13. Chapter 13

-I feel terrible! I use to update all the time, but now it seems like i'm not. My loyal readers must hate me now...sob. Time is sliiiipping out of my hands...eeck! and school is gonna start soon too! But as i promised, here is the next chapter all about Jin and Touya.

-And if anybody doesn't know,_ itai _means _ouch_

--

**Jin and Touyas Side Story**

"Ah! That feels good! Nothing is better than getting a nice cold drink after dancing up a storm." Jin said to himself while grinning and holding his iced beer.

He was walking up to the table, the one he sat in earlier with everybody, when he noticed it was empty. He knew though that Kurama was still dancing. "Did Touya and Hiei decide to join in? No. I know Touya hates to be in clubs, much less dance, and Hiei seems the same way." As he took a seat at the now empty table, wondering where the two could have gone, he didn't sense that somebody was slowly walking up behind him. He did notice, however, when a sudden hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat.

"Aaack!" He gave a startled yell as he fell out of the padded comfortable chair onto the cold hard ground. "Itai!! That hurt!" He moaned to himself as he got up and rubbed his sore butt. "Oh man! And my beer spilled all over me!" He pulled at his wet, sticky shirt. He looked up about to yell at whoever pulled at him, giving him a piece of his mind, when he saw that it was Touya who had pulled him, making his butt sore and shirt wet. Instead of yelling as he has planned, he gave a pout, and said an irritated "What?"

When Touya just wrinkled his nose, due to the strong, repulsive smell of beer that was all over Jin, and turned and started to walk away to the exit, Jin watched him go for a minute before he got really irritated ran after Touya, when he caught him they had reached the exit. "What the hell Touya? What's this all about?" When Touya still didn't answer him, he ran ahead and stood right in front of Touya looking him deep in the eyes. "Eh? What I'd do? Is something wrong?" he started off mad but ended up more concered. Touya was silent and right when Jin was about to shake him, Jin suddenly stated, "Your shirt."

"My shirt?"

"It's wet."

"Yeah so?"

Looking away as if embarrassed, but replying in an nonchalant way he said, "There's a chill in the air and its only gonna get colder later."

Though he didn't state it clearly, Jin realized Touya was only looking out for him. Touya was leaving suddenly, out of the bar like that, out of concern for him. Touya was worried he would get a cold if they went out later.

Jin felt himself go red, nobody would have realized he was blushing and smiling though because they were hidden by his bangs._ "Touya is so cute when he's embarrassed."_ He though which a wicked thought, _"I'll just tease him a bit more. Not gonna miss an opportunity like this._"

"Well than. You shouldn't have got me wet in the first place." He said with a playful pout.

"Didn't know you would be so clumsy."

"Jeez." He said while cocking his head. "Well then, I guess you'll just have to pay me back for it." He said with a glint in his eyes.

Touya caught the look and the meaning of the words. "Well we'd better get to our room first, so I can start repaying you." He said with a smirk and started on the way back to their hotel.

Jin ran up to Touya, slung his arms around Touyas shoulder, looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear, before he smiled and gave a big sloppy kiss on Touyas cheek. "I love ya" he whispered and skipped ahead.

Touya put on an irritated face for a second. But small smile on the corner of his lips gave him away as he whispered back into the wind, making sure Jin would just barely hear it, "love you too Jin." And he walked a bit faster to catch up to Jin and _pay_ him back for the ruined shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

-Okay, I've gotten off my lazy bum since it's a 3 day weekend and I finished all my work I have another chapter out, I know this one is short but theirs going to be another chapter out before the end of this week. And its a deeper chapter and I think even though its short it hold a lot.

-Its a stronger chapter than all the fluff I wrote before and I'm not sure if this is the right path to take it…but I like it, so I hope you will too! Please enjoy the next chapter of Take Your Time

--

**Hold Me Tightly, Don't Let Go**

As their lips gently parted, Kurama could feel the pressure of where Hieis lips had been pressing against his, and he could feel the warm breath coming out of those lips and rolling onto his. As the duo slowly opened their eyes their gazed met instantly. Hieis eyes were filled with confusion, shock and mixed with it was happiness. As Kurama read all the emotions stirring through Hieis eyes he felt happiness whirl inside him.

He took one hand off of Hieis back and used it to cup Hieis face and slowly caress it, which Hiei leaned into without consciously realizing it. Hiei was still gazing up at Kurama waiting for answers to unasked questions.

Kurama knew that Hiei was wondering why he suddenly kissed him like that but Kurama being a fox wanted to be a bit secretive and let Hiei figure it out himself.

Moving his hand up he started to tussle Hieis hair, making it even spikier than it already was. Hiei started to close his eyes, and his jaw started to get slack, opening a bit, in complete relaxation. Kurama saw this and it deeply touched his heart. Hiei being able to relax and feel comfortable meant he trusted Kurama. He trusted Kurama so deeply. With more than just his life. More than Kurama would ever truly know. He trusted Kurama with a possession which many had tried to take in the Koorimes life time. It was the most valued and delicate thing Hiei had, covered it walls and a tight grip, not wanting to be stolen or broken. Hiei had trusted Kurama to gently and lovingly take his heart. Hiei had given his whole true love to Kurama.

Silent tears ran down his cheeks and onto Hieis hair that he was still toying with. he pressed his face against the top of the head and make a silent vow to himself.

To never let Hiei be hurt again.

The weight of Hieis complete love and trust was what Kurama would protect. All the pain and sadness Hiei had endured. Every time he was afraid and alone. All Hieis weaknesses. The weakest and most powerful part of Hiei, Kurama would carry it all protect it and accept it.

He would never let anyone try to hurt Hiei. He never wanted to see Hiei physically hurt and he never wanted to have another emotional scar upon that delicate heart. He would hold it tightly and never give it to anybody else.

Along with that promise he wrapped his arms around Hiei, pressing him so close, Hiei holding on to him too, clutching at his very existence, making themselves one.

It wasn't spoken aloud but they both felt it. They both knew it was true. Their souls melted together and spoke it aloud for them, their deep aching want. It gently wrapped them together and would never let them go. Their love. Their souls gently told eachother.

I love you.


	15. Chapter 15

-As I promised here's the second chapter for this week. Hope you enjoy!

-Makai is the demon world were Hiei works under Mukuro.

**Living in the Moment**

"Whoa! This week passed way to fast for my liking! It seemed like we just left to go on vacation. I can't believe we have to go back already." Stated Yusuke as he gave out a sigh and put his arms behind his head.

"I agree Yusuke. It did seem to short, even for me." Kurama said with an understanding smile. He glanced at Hiei and his smile grew a little wider. "But it was fantastic."

"Yeah! We really deserved it too! Koenma's such a slave driver. He should give us more vacations." Kuwabara burst out.

Yusuke nodded in agreement and made a grunt of agreement as they opened the door to get in to Koenma's office.

"Who exactly is a slave driver?" Koenma asked while throb on his forehead pulsated madly showing how mad he actually was. "That's the only thanks I get after sending you out on a vacation."

"Well ya know…" Yusuke started half sheepishly and half disinterested.

"I think what he means to say is that we appreciate that you sending us on vacation but it seemed to short." Kurama butt in saving Yusukes butt.

"Uh, yeah what he said." Yusuke added on while slowly backing out of the room with Kuwabara at his heels.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out." Koenma said while calming down due to Kuramas superior excuse making.

Kurama gave a bow before exiting the room with Hiei.

As they walked down the long hallway to get to the transfer platform, which would take them, were they needed to go, Kurama asked, "Do you have to back to the Makai yet? Mukuro must be wondering were her second in command is."

"Hn. Since the second tournament there haven't been any big incidents that the soldiers can handle without me."

"_I guess that mean they don't need him quite yet._" With that in mind, Kurama gave a sly smirk. _"Well that's good. I'm feeling particularly greedy today. I'm not in the mood to share my firefly with Mukuro quite yet." _

"Well in that case, I'm going to take you home with me until she demands you return."

Hiei raised his eyebrow but didn't comment on it, though Kurama saw the small smile adoring Hiei face.

The two seemed to have nonchalant expressions on their faces as they continued to walk down the long hallway. And anyone walking past them at that moment, doing their own busy-body-work, wouldn't have though a thing about it, and they would continue to go on their merry way. But if the busy people took a moment to stop and actually look at the two walking down the hallway, they would notice that beneath the cool and calm expression laid a deep, overwhelming passion and love for one another.

They walked side by side, and due to their closeness, their hands would brush against each other.

But in that moment, everything was fine as the two walked slowly down the hallway to take them home.

--

Bows I want to thank all the people who sent me messages while I was writing this. I also want to thank the people who favorited this story. Every message sent made me extremely happy and I deeply appreciate all the comments I received. . That made it really worth writing, knowing that people enjoyed reading this!

I want to say I'm sorry for taking long breaks in between each chapter, and I really appreciate all the readers who stuck with me till then end!

I hope this was a good fan-fic and everyone who read it enjoyed every chapter.

Thank you for reading "Take Your Time." I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you read my next fan-fic which will be a Naruto Story.


End file.
